


The Cat and the Foxes

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: The cat had lived in her small territory in the Jungle all of her life. But everything changes when a couple of foxes move in.





	The Cat and the Foxes

Note: A snippet from a story I've abandoned. If anyone wants to continue this, ask to be added as co-author - I'd love to see what you do with it.

 

The cat had lived in the Jungle all her life. In fact, she’d lived in this particular section of forest her whole life. She’d grown up in the next territory over - which now belonged to her sister from another litter - and upon reaching maturity, she’d set up her own smaller territory near her kittenhood home. She had raised several litters there, and most of the kittens had lived to adulthood.

When the fox couple moved into her territory, she was furious. But she was also sensible. She’d come into her powers only a year before - her tail hadn’t even started to split - and she lived alone. There were two foxes, with three tails each. And even if things had been more equal, a cat couldn’t hope to beat a fox. They were just too powerful.

So she avoided them. But there was a reason she lived alone - this territory didn’t have much prey. Food started to grow scarce, and to make things even worse, the vixen got pregnant. With cubs on the way, they hunted even more.

The cat wasn’t the only one concerned about the growing scarcity of food. The foxes had noticed the same problem - and they knew the solution.

The cat crept cautiously through the underbrush, senses alert. She was heading to this one berry tree that readily attracted birds - the foxes weren’t as good at bird-hunting as she was.

Suddenly, she smelt fox. She froze, hoping they didn’t notice her. Her eyes scanned for escape routes, while her ears swiveled for signs of the foxes. The wind was coming from the left, so they must be in that direction.

She stayed absolutely still as the foxes trotted into view, sniffing the ground and swiveling their ears, clearly searching for prey. Anger flooded through her and her ears went back. It was only knowing they’d kill her that kept her from hissing at them. How she longed to rip their faces with her claws!

They were just about to leave when the wind shifted. The vixen suddenly stopped and sniffed, ears turning towards the cat. She gave a sharp yip to her mate, and both of them advanced on the cat.

The cat panicked, let out a yowl of terror and launched herself up the nearest tree. The foxes both pounced, one missing her tail by an inch as she ran past. When she calmed down enough to look around, she was at the top of the tree, with the foxes yipping in frustration at the bottom.


End file.
